


empty

by eerian_sadow



Series: Arcee Shorts [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cliffjumper, she's just... empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	empty

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 1.Take something you have written before – a fic, drabble, anything – and write a sequel. This need not be anything you have previously posted, but if it is, please provide a link.
> 
> prequel fic: [Carjack](http://archiveofourown.org/works/445723)

"Arcee?"

"I'm fine, Optmus."

"After enduring what the Decepticons inflicted on you and Cliffjumper, I do not believe any of us would be 'fine'."

The femme deflated as he watched. "I was stupid to let him get so close."

"Love and friendship are never stupid." The Prime stepped forward and pulled her close to his side.

Arcee sagged against him with a sigh. "I don't know what to do now. I never... How do you deal with having to deactivate your own partner?"

"I do not know," Optimus admitted softly. "But I will be here, for any support you need."


End file.
